


Stuck with the Mutt

by Melissa19999



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 4kids universe, One Shot, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, repost from ff.net account because i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 16:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa19999/pseuds/Melissa19999
Summary: Waking up in an anime is one thing, that anime being Yu-Gi-Oh is another, but why, WHY AM I A GHOST BOUND TO JOEY WHEELER?





	Stuck with the Mutt

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little one shot I wrote back in January with a few edits from the original text. I wanted to see if anyone would like it on here. I hope it's not too cringe.

_ **Dear Diary,** _

_ **I like to think that I did good things in my world. Sure I wasn't a bastion of goodwill but I don't think I did anything close to the magnitude of bad that warrants my current situation. The truth is I don't even know how it happened. One minute I was going to bed in my amazing pajamas, silently hoping I'd get to work with my favorite coworker on my first day back, the next, I'm on the floor of some high school student's messy bedroom. Mostly clothes scattered around a dresser, some bags of chips, a small twin bed in the corner, and various playing cards scattered all over the floor. I tried to leave but the door is locked from the outside. What's worse, no matter how much I try to wake him up, the dude under the covers won't budge. I can't even get a good look at him! It looks like I'm just stuck until he wakes up. I just found a baseball bat and a yo-yo under some of the clothes, let's see how this plays out.** _

_ **Until next time,** _

_ **Sierra.** _

* * *

I locked my phone and look back at the snoring covers.

_Just who the hell does this guy think he is? Kidnapping me and then not even acknowledging I'm here! Wait, what if he didn't kidnap me? What if he's stuck here too?! No wonder the door was locked on the inside. Oh shit! He's going to kill me for all the bruises I gave him!_

I desperately try to bust down the door again but alas it won't even budge. Finally I just throw my hands up and decide to wait for whoever's under the bed to wake up. I decided to get a better look around the room since it was evident I would end stuck here for a bit and I started getting some clues about the person in that bed. For starters my previous assumption of the dude being a high schooler was furthered after I found some text books under some of the dirty laundry.

However what caught my eye the most were the trading cards. They were Yu-Gi-Oh cards. It felt like a blast from the past for sure, I never learned how to play the card game mind you but I did watch the show as often as possible. I'm not an expert though, Battle city's start is pretty fuzzy for me not to mention the tournament after the Orichalcos arc.

The nostalgia wore off pretty quick as I initially dismissed the cards' significance, only to look on top of the dresser and see at least part of the answer to where I was. A wallet, and 3 picture frames, however one of them was torn to where only two kids were shown, a boy and a girl, and the others were of the girl. I recognized both of them immediately however I didn't believe it until I looked inside the wallet.

**Joseph Wheeler.**

**Domino City High School.**

**Junior**

"What the fuck have I gotten myself into?"

Immediately after I said that Joey woke up.

"Ugh, why do I feel like I was ran over by a truck?" Joey said to himself before scanning the room and locking eyes with me. I froze. A million things were running through my head at once.

_I'm in Yu-Gi-Oh?!_

_How?!_

_Why?!_

_Is this even Joey's room?! Is that why I couldn't..._

For a few moments we just stared at each other. It wasn't until I moved ever so slightly that he jumped out of his bed and landed on his ass. He looked even more confused than I was.

"Wha... who the heck are you? Am I dreaming?" I raised my hands up to surrender in order to get him to relax, it didn't work.

"My- my name is Sierra, Sierra Franklin. Are you okay? Do you need some help getting up?" I asked as I extended my hand to him. Joey blushed before taking and using it to stand himself up. "And what about you? Who are you?" I continued. I figure if I pretend not to know who he is then he'll be less suspicious of me.

"Wait so this isn't a dream?" He asked, now more alert than before.

"Look, I don't know how I ended up here and I'm sorry to drop in on you like this. Believe me I've tried to leave but your door is locked." he makes his way to the door, however I can hear the nob turn when he goes to open it.

"Door's locked huh? Yeah right. There's no- What the heck?" I follow him out only to find an endless hallway going left and right.

"This is a dream right?" He asked when he turned to me.

"How should I know? I told you I woke up in your room!"

"Yeah ya did say that." He started. "Ya wanna split up and look for a way out?" I shook my head rapidly.

"No way! I don't see a way out anywhere! It's just black both ways!"

"Yaah, maybe, but look down the left one. It looks like there's another door."

I stare at him dumbfounded before taking a second look down the left side and see a very familiar door. I instantly book it and low and behold it's my room, exactly where I had left it. The purple walls, the anime and movie posters, the legos, my manga collection, the clothes all over the floor, and my big queen tucked away in the corner right next to my dresser.

"I'm home!" I exclaimed, not caring who heard and jumped over everything to get to my bed. However just as I was ready to completely celebrate, reality came knocking when I saw Joey in the doorway.

"I'm not actually home am I?" I asked, chocking back tears as I bury my face in my hands. I hear footsteps coming closer and feel a pat on my shoulder.

"It'll be alright. We'll figure something out and get home." Joey said. I smiled and slowly dropped my hands.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Just leave it to yours truly you'll see. Joey Wheeler does not disappoint."

_Joey Wheeler. Out of everyone in yugioh, why was it you I got stuck with?_

"So, want to try walking down that hallway? It's not like we've got any other options." I nodded and the two of us ditched my room immediately.

We kept running as much as we could, it felt like we weren't moving at all however we couldn't see the doors to our rooms anymore so that meant we were moving somewhere. After what felt like hours we were met with a blinding light and suddenly I was back in Joey's room on the floor and he was curled up in his bed again.

Annoyed and starting to think we'd never get out of here, I went to gently tapped him on the forehead when I noticed that the sunlight shining through the windows. Maybe we weren't stuck anymore after all. I went to wake him up for real but found my hand going straight through him. I tried to grab his blanket but I ended up tripping and doing somewhat of a somersault in the air as I gently floated down only to fall on my butt. The final proof was when I held my hands up to the sunlight shining through the window.

I was see through.

_I'm a ghost._

I screamed.

Joey woke up.

* * *

"What?! SERENITY?! What ha-" Joey didn't even get to finish his sentence before tripping on his blanket and falling face first onto the floor. I would've laughed were it not for my current issue. I turned and looked down at Joey and instinctively offered my hand to help him up. Instead of grabbing it he looked me dead in the eye and yelled,

"You're dat girl from my dream last night!"

I nodded and Joey remained dumbfounded. After a few seconds he reached for my extended hand only to catch air. I pulled my hand back and remembered that I could not touch him. He looked even more shocked as he got himself up off the ground so that we were eye level though not looking me directly in the eye, rather putting his hands in his pockets and turning around.

"So are ya a ghost or somethin?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I guess. I don't really know."

"Well do ya think you could, I don't know, maybe fly away to the afterlife then?" He asked.

"I said I don't know alright?!" I yelled.

"Well excuse me! I'm sorry alright I'm just not use to having a ghost pallin around with me!"

"JOSEPH! It's 7:30 am! Either get out or shut up!" A gruff voice yelled. You could tell there was some sort of drink in his mouth by he way he spoke. Joey froze and didn't say another word. Instead, he grabbed a pencil and paper and wrote down what he wanted to say. I didn't question it on account of remembering the manga and season zero. I was beginning to think this was just the dub world but it looks like some things from the source that never got mentioned remain.

**I don't think he can hear you so let's keep it like this until we find a better spot to chat.**

I nodded.

**So who are you again?**

"Sierra Franklin. Joey Wheeler right?"

He nodded and quickly scribbled the next question. 

_I didn't think it was possible for 4kids characters to write._

**Alright second question, ya have no idea how we shared a dream last night am I right?**

I nodded.

**Ok look, I thought dat this would be a one night thing but it looks like I'm stuck with ya until I can figure a way to get ya home. Don't worry just leave it to the professionals.**

"Professionals?" I asked perplexed.

He nodded.

**Yeah. Believe it or not I actually have experience with this. Or at least a friend of mine does.**

"It's a deal."

We both smiled and went to shake hands. Even if we couldn't actually touch the deal still meant something.

"Oh and a, one more thing." He whispered. "How old are ya?" I chuckled.

"19. Sorry kid, I'm a little too old for you."

"What?! 19?! No! Say it and so!" He whisper yelled. Then he looked at his beside clock and realized what time it was.

"Oh crud I'm gonna be late!" Joey immediately went diving for his clothes and i preemptively went to his closet so he could have some privacy. I couldn't open the door, but after I tried to touch the handle, I found that I could well, phase through the door.

"You're not lookin are ya?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh come on really? Look at where I am. You're safe."

As I waited for Joey to get dressed I realized that I was still stuck in my PJ's, Hot Topic We Bear Bears PJ's to be exact. They were comfortable but I wish I could change clothes. After what felt like 30 seconds I heard a knock on the door as if it signaled me that it was okay for me to come out. I thought that he'd be in his high school uniform, but as it turns out he was dressed in weekend casual. Complete with black pants, a white shirt, a blue, maybe denim, jacket, and his duel disk.

"Nice!" I exclaimed. Joey smiled bashfully, then grabbed a bag and a suitcase before turned towards the door. He gave me a peace sign with his fingers and I waved back. However as I heard him go down the stairs, it was like an invisible forced was pulling me to float right next to him. Just as he went out the door with some toast in hand he saw me again. He closed the door and booked it down the street. It felt like I was on water skies.

"So you're one of those hauntin people ghosts then?" He asked as he ran.

"I told you I don't know! And you don't have to run away. I'm not that scary am I?"

"What? No! Of course not! I'm just running late for my bus!"

Surely enough he made it to the bus stop right when it got there. He didn't talk to me for the rest of the bus ride, and so I used this time to figure out my plan.

Tag along with the main characters until I can get home. If I can get home. Ugh. I'll probably have to wait until Atem goes to the afterlife.

_Well this isn't so bad, Joey's got cards and a duel disk so hopefully I'm not stuck with him from season zero. I do not want to get stuck with slightly a less shady version of manga Yami. Wait duh! He called himself Joey. This is 4kids world genius. There's no chance of you starting in season zero period. Besides, the duel disk must mean that this takes place after battle city, since last I checked, he didn't need to pack for that tournament._

_Wait a second, maybe I won't be here for that long after all! If Joey's packed to go on a trip, then that means I'm either stuck in season 4 or partway through season 5. I'll be home in no time!_

"Victory!"

"Could you keep it down? Just because no one else can hear ya doesn't mean I can't." I snapped out of my trance to look down at Joey. I blushed and rubbed the back of my head.

"Whoops sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. Though I gotta know, what's got you all excited? You remember how ya ended up a ghost following me around?" He whispers.

_Shit_

"Oh well, not exactly. I just um... I realized you were going on a trip. Yeah, and thought it would be fun. Where are you, or I guess, we going anyway?"

Joey raised an eyebrow before looking back down at his luggage and then back up at me. If I could sweat, well I might be right now. Joey shrugs his shoulders before looking back out the window.

"Eh, somewhere in California."

_Alright so it's not Egypt. Which means that I get to watch Atem lose and get angsty for a few episodes. Not ideal but hey, no one died in the OG version so, if I play my cards right, I should be safe. _

_God this show is already getting to me._

"California huh? What for?" I asked while doing my best to pretend to be clueless. Before Joey could answer, we made it to the airport.

"I'll explain it in a bit." He said as he grabbed his bags and got off. The airport we ended up going to was rather large and he ended up getting lost in more ways than one as it turned out the bus we took didn't drop us off at the meeting place. While we were walking to our terminal, or rather while Joey was walking as I was having fun with my newfound floating powers, he managed to explain the jist of why he was going to California.

"So you're telling me that if that card is played, the loser loses their soul?"

"Yep."

"Well that's just unfair. If you don't play the card then how are you suppose to agree to put your life on the line? And how dare whoever even considers playing the card even think about sacrificing someone else's soul. What is their goal even?"

Joey shrugged his shoulders.

"Apparently all of these people's souls are go'in to bring back some monster that died a while ago. At least that's how Yug described it. Speaking of which... Hey, Yugi!" Surely enough I turn my attention to where Joey is facing and I see him. The king of games himself.

Yugi Mutou.

_This is insane._

"Now I know I'm not dreaming."

"Huh?" Joey asked. I raise my hands up trying to assure him I didn't mean anything.

"Oh it's... I just, well your friend is a bit famous after all. At least where I'm from people know about him."

"Oh I gotcha. Well, just know that I'm pretty famous too."

"4th place at Battle City doesn't really mean much, no offense Joey." I retort with a giggle. Not the best choice though as Joey starts to make a scene.

"Hey! I'll have you know I lost one of those duels unfairly! And besides, I got 2nd place in the duelist kingdom tournament too so how do ya like them apples. Hm?"

"Who are you talking to man?" Tristan asked.

_Shit, I didn't even notice him or Teia or even Yugi's grandpa. I guess I got too lost in the moment. But there was one person I could not see._

_Atem..._

_Shit. I can't call him that. I'll have to call him pharaoh for now. Letting his real name slip would cause some major problems._

"Oh well um, about that... Yug? Do you think you could give me some er um... pointers on how to deal with a ghost?"

"I'm not dead!" I yell as I hover over his head, looking Joey straight in the eyes.

"How do you know?!" He yelled.

"Joey?" Yugi asked. "You're saying that have a ghost following you around?" Joey nods.

"What?!" Tristan, Teia, and Yugi's grandpa yell in unison.

"I know it sounds crazy but believe me it's true! I had this crazy dream last night where I met this girl in my room and then just this morning she was there when I woke up." He said as he gestured to my hovering body though no one could see me. I bet I looked like empty air to them.

"A girl?" Tristan asked.

"I know I said I needed more female friends but this isn't quite what I had in mind." Teia added.

"Well I this group does attracts the supernatural." Yugi's grandfather also adds with a chuckle.

While the two friends and parental figure are discussing this development, I notice Yugi looking up at the air near him. He doesn't speak but I know he's having a conversation with someone based on how he's reacting.

I wonder if Joey and I can do that. It would make it a lot less awkward since he wouldn't have to whisper all the time.

"Yeah good idea." Yugi finally says out loud before looking back at Joey. "Do you think we could talk to her? I want to meet the Pharaoh's new ghost buddy."

Joey looks at me and then back to Yugi confused.

"You think she can switch places with me?" He asked. Yugi nods. Joey looks back at me. "Any ideas on how?"

"Well I could try diving into your body." Joey looks nervous, but then calms down.

"Fine, fine. Do whatever you gotta do."

I nodded and did my best to walk into his body. There was a bright for the a few seconds, but then, first time all day, I actually felt my hands holding something. It was one of Joey's bags. But my clothes were different then my own.

"It actually worked?!" I heard Joey exclaim behind me. I turn and there he is, though far more transparent, and also off floating off the ground.

"Hey, check me out! I get to join the mile high club!" He exclaimed as he floated higher and higher. Though I was the only one who could see him, I still raised one of his hands to give Joey a thumbs up.

"Way to go dude!"

I look back down at Yugi and his friends and give a half hearted smile.

"Um, Hi there-" I said before cutting myself off. I didn't hear my voice come out of Joey's mouth when I spoke. I sounded like Joey. I could hear Joey doing his best to keep his laughter contained, so I did my best not to react to his muffled laughter.

I guess my situation is different than Yugi's.

"I'm... Anyway My name is Sierra. It's very nice to meet you all. Joey's told be a bit about what's been going on. I don't know how to play duel monsters but I'll still do my best to help you guys when I can. Though honestly I might just be good for commentary." I said trying to be as polite as I could. Though though that didn't stop the others from looking at me wide eyed.

"Alright I believe you, there's no way Joey would be able to keep up an act like this with a straight face." Tristan stated.

"Do you know you end up like this?" Teia asked. I shook Joey's head.

"No, sorry. One night I went to bed and the next thing I knew, I woke up in Joey's room." I answered.

"It's kind of like the pharaoh." Yugi whispered.

"The pharaoh?" I asked.

_Better get this out of the way now so I don't let something I shouldn't know slip by accident._

"Oh, Joey neglected to tell you?" Yugi's grandpa asked. I shook Joey's head head. "Well you see my grandson shares a body with an ancient Egyptian pharaoh though the millennium puzzle. The trouble is that the pharaoh has no memories of his life in Egypt, not even his name. So Yugi and his friends have been trying to uncover the secrets of his past. Unfortunately, on that road to find the truth the fate of the world is at stake a lot of the time." I do my best to look shocked.

"Yikes, and I thought I had issues. It sucks that he doesn't remember anything. So do you guys just call him pharaoh then?"

I get a round of nods.

"I hope the reason I ended up here's got nothing to do with those kinds of stakes." I joked.

"Even if they are, don't worry about it." Joey came in. "You can count on me to help ya out." He finished as he pointed to himself with his thumb.

"Thanks Joey." I respond. Though with a mixed reaction as no one else heard him.

"As Joey probably said, don't worry about it. We'll help you get home." Teia started, breaking the awkward silence. "I'm Teia, Teia Gardner." She said extending her right hand. Soon the others followed suit.

"Tristan Taylor."

"Solomon Mutou."

So that's the grandpa's name.

"Yugi Mutou."

When I shook Yugi's hand, something felt off. Like he was kind of annoyed.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. Yugi releases my hand to raise it and his other up in defense.

"No, no trouble really. The pharaoh is just being shy is all. I'm sure you'll get to meet him later." Yugi finishes with an uneasy chuckle. The awkward silence afterwards made Atem's unwillingness to meet me even more troubling. I looked to my left to find Joey with his feet firmly on the ground and hands holding the back of his head. He looked at me, not saying a word but I could tell what he meant.

_Well it's been fun._

"Well, I think I should give Joey his body back. It was nice meeting you all!" I said as I raised my right hand up as a peace sign. The others waved back just as Joey walked back into his body, forcing me out. I decided to go back to floating since what's the point in standing if I can just float on my own?

"Wow that was weird." Joey said as he tested his fingers. "How do ya do it Yug?"

Yugi shrugged his shoulders.

"I've had a lot of practice I guess." He answers with a half smile before turning back to his grandfather. "Anyway, see you soon grandpa!" Solomon smiled.

"Take care Yugi. And remember, don't forget to keep your seats upright during takeoff. And don't fill up on peanuts." Yugi chuckled.

"Sure, bye grandpa!"

"Awwww they're so cute." I accidentally said aloud.

"Yeah, Yug's got it pretty good with his grandpa." Joey says with a laugh, but it seems sadder than the ones he's used before. I facepalmed.

_Ugh! Idiot! How could you forget his family life? Last I checked the 4kids version kept the divorce in the dub. I swear I need to work on keeping my mouth shut._

"Aw don't be so bent out of shape pal." Tristan says as he slings his arm around Joey's neck. "Come on! We should be celebrating! We got an all expenses paid trip to California!"

"Yeah!" Teia joined in. "Sure it might be paid for by a guy that tried to snatch Yugi and the pharaoh's souls but still, it's a private plane! What's not to love?"

There was an awkward silence after Teia said those words, thankfully Yugi managed to change the subject.

"Come on guys, security's going to take forever."

Security did end up taking a while. As it turns out, thanks to this taking place somewhere in America, the TSA also worked the same. Thankfully though by the time we got through Pegasus' plane had already arrived.

"Woah a private jet." Tristan almost exclaimed.

"Eh it's alright." Joey started, "I plan ta have a whole fleet of these dings some day. 'Air Joey,' has a nice ring."

"And just how are you going to accomplish that?" I asked. Joey looked miffed.

"I'll have you know that... I'm... um, workin on it." He responds, raising his index finger to my face. I can hear and even see Tristan chuckle.

"Man dude, I have no idea what she's saying but your reactions are making it sound good. Thanks Sierra."

"No problem Tristan." I say with a little salute. Joey collapses to his knees.

"Ya can't even hear hear and your on her side? Why me?"

"Is one of you kids Yugi?" A blond man in a suit and glasses accompanied by two brunette dudes, also in suits, asked as they walked up to us.

"Well, sir... I am." Yugi says sheepishly.

"Then if you and your friends will follow us, we can get this show on the road." He turns to the two that came with him. You two make yourselves useful and carry their luggage to the plane."

"Yes sir." They answer in unison.

So the teenagers plus one legal adult made their way onto the runway and into the plane. I'd never been in a luxury plane before and this thing was decked out with a bar. Everyone gets comfortable fast and it's not long before we are already in the air. Pegasus really went all out, even serving the four full course meals. I was honestly a bit jealous. The chairs could even recline back so that they could sleep! As I was biting my fingernails in order to hide this jealousy, Joey rested his hands behind his head and turned to me.

"Hey Sierra, everything alright up there?"

I realized that I was still floating. I didn't want to admit that I was jealous of everything that he'd just done, so I confessed a different worry.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit bummed I didn't get to meet the pharaoh. He sounded like an interesting guy."

"Eh don't let it bother ya. I'm sure you'll get to meet him soon enough. In fact, I think you can meet him right now."

I raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Joey points to the puzzle on the table between the four of them.

"I bet if you try goin in there you'll surely find him."

I gulped. To be honest, I didn't really want to meet the pharaoh. Chances are he didn't like me after my first impression, otherwise why would Yugi have to lie like that? But, given that this was season 4, I wasn't exactly going to be able to ignore him.

Actually it's because it's season 4 that I need to solve this now rather than later when Atem'll have way more on his plate.

I hovered above the millennium puzzle for a few seconds before touching it right on its eye. Almost immediately I was sucked into the puzzle by what felt like a tornado. Not that I knew what a tornado felt like but I had a hunch.

"JOEY! HELP!" I tried to yell but it didn't seem to reach him and soon, I was falling into darkness.

* * *

Thankfully the free falling didn't last too long as I landed flat on my ass within seconds of getting stuck into the puzzle. After collecting myself I saw that I had indeed landed in the Millennium Puzzle more specifically within the pharaoh's mind. Though the pharaoh in question was nowhere in sight. Extremely annoyed and just angry since it's not like I actually wanted to get in here like this, I took it out on the seemingly empty room of staircases.

"Hello? Come on pharaoh I know you're in here. Can we just get this over with? I'm not coming to you. True, I wanted to talk since you clearly have something against me but unlike you I wasn't asleep for 5,000 years before I got stuck with Joey. So if it's all the same to you, I'd like some beauty sleep please." I said with a yawn as I looked around. I wasn't dumb enough to venture far from where I landed though, even in duel monsters I remembered Atem's soul room giving Shadi some trouble. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw the pharaoh walk down one of the set of stairs. He still wore Yugi's school clothes however just by how he carried himself I knew he was coming into his own more. Honestly I was a little surprised when I ended up being shorter than the dude thanks to the confidence and determination he had. Atem stared at me defiantly and I did the same to him. It was clear he was trying to scare me but why.

"Who are you really?" He asked almost darkly.

Oh right this is season 4 before the Rafael duel, which means that the stone is messing with him. Though I've got to be honest I didn't think it was already doing this much.

"I said, who are you, **really**?" He repeated angrily. I almost let it get to me as I took a step back, but soon after I clenched my hands into fists. No way in hell I would let him scare like this. I then proceeded to cross my arms over my chest and met his angry stare with my own.

"That's a little rude don't you think? Here I am, trying to get on good terms with the only person here that has a clue about what I'm going through and what do you do? You ignore me by pretending to by shy and then when I try to approach you you treat me like I'm some sort of criminal!"

Atem's gaze did not waver.

"You somehow managed to attach yourself to the soul of another person despite you yourself not possessing a millennium item. Forgive me for being rude but but that doesn't make much sense to me."

I shrug my shoulders.

"Listen, your highness, I don't know how I ended up with Joey. I just know that I'm stuck with him for now. Who knows? Maybe when you get your memories back, I'll get mine."

"And I another thing, you didn't look all that surprised when Solomon explained yugi and I'd story."

Now this I had something decent to counter with.

"Joey mentioned how he had a friend who had a similar issue going on so I already had some understanding of your situation." I responded, trying to sound annoyed but really I was smug since I was sure I was safe from further questions.

"Yes but you didn't know that I was sealed in the puzzle until you met Solomon right?" Atem asked.

"Your point?" I asked instead. Something was fishy about his question.

"Well, I'm just wondering, if you didn't know about the puzzle before you met Solomon, how did you know that I was asleep for 5,000 years?"

_Shit_

_Fuck_

_Shit_

_You idiot how could you let that slip?!_

_You were trying to be smart that's how. In the end you just shot yourself in the foot._

"I'll ask you again, Miss Frank, Who are you **really**? How do you know so much?"

I was at a loss for words. I couldn't admit the truth, that would screw up the timeline, but with how long I had waited to answer Atem surely knew at this point that I was hiding something. I was only going to be able to get past this if I shifted Atem's attention elsewhere, but what?

_Dueling?_

_No changing the subject outright will cause even more trouble._

_His memories?_

_No that's too risky._

_The past?_

_How is that any different?_

_Wait, but it is._

_Bingo._

_I hope he doesn't hate me forever after this._

I relaxed my shoulders.

"Alright I admit, I know a little of what's going on. However, why should I tell you?"

"Because if you don't, I promise I won't let you out of here until you do." Atem responded smugly, "This is my domain not yours." I laughed.

"Such hostility. What makes you think I don't want to stay here? It looks roomy, who knows? There might even be another poor unfortunate soul or two stuck in here." Might as well have some fun messing with Bakura when I can, if he's eavesdropping that'll surely catch his interest. Atem looked somewhat perplexed but was clearly far more annoyed.

"But let's suppose that I want to leave and tell you. You actually expect me to believe that you'll let me out? Last I checked you were hardly a man of your word." I answer dramatically, almost too much so.

_Jr. high play experience don't fail me now._

"What makes you say that?" He asked, looking me in the eye. His sincerity was eating at me, making me feel bad about what I'm about to do.

_No turning back now._

"Well for starters, I know what you almost pulled in duelist kingdom. You knew Kaiba was there for his little brother yet you put saving Solomon's life over a little kid?" Instantly, all wonder left Atem and was replaced with shock followed by anger as he marched closer to me.

"Now you-"

"Oh but I'm not done." I say as I lift my index finger to his face, stopping the pharaoh dead in his tracks. "Let's not forget the time you almost killed Bakura? Oh I'm sorry, sent him to the shadow realm. Your get out of jail free card there was the fact that the spirit in the ring stepped back into the duel. But what if he hadn't? You seemed pretty willing to listen to Kaiba. Until the spirit swooped down and saved your sorry butt. It must be pretty nice never knowing what would've happened had you-"

"ENOUGH!" Atem yelled, his hands balled into fits and his teeth clenched tight. "You're going to tell me how you know this or I swear I will throw you out!"

I did my best evil smile. It was actually kind of fun messing with him like this. That stupid stone he kept was making the pharaoh extremely short tempered.

"What, you think your duel with Bakura wasn't taped? I know because I watched it happen."

There was a brief silence between the two of us. Atem was staring at the floor, while I couldn't get a look at his face, it was pretty obvious how mad he was. I knew my explanation wasn't technically a lie, but there's still the lack of explanation for the Duelist Kingdom bout. Something that only the group of good guys, Kaiba, and like three other people knew about.

_If I let him mull over what I said for too long, he'll realize I only explained half of it._

"You're the one asking all the questions so now I believe I'm entitled for you to answer one of mine." The words seemingly broke Atem out of his own internal monologue as he looked me in the eye angrily.

"Tell me pharaoh, what will happen when Yugi or someone else isn't able to stop you from doing something you'll regret?"

"**I SAID** **ENOUGH!**"

Before I even knew what was happening I was engulfed in a white light, and when that light faded, I was back in the passenger section of the airplane. It was still dark and everyone else was asleep, excluding Joey, who was sitting up in shock.

"What the heck happened in there? First you get sucked in and then dat bright light happened and now you're back?" He asked. I looked at the ground.

"It's complicated. Can you give me a second."

I looked down at the puzzle. I wasn't about to let the pharaoh cut me off, even if he did end up letting me go. So I tapped the eye again, but nothing happened.

"Fine! I didn't want to get to know you either." I say to the puzzle. Joey still looks confused.

"You two get into a fight or somethin?"

"Yeah, something like that." I answered. Joey didn't look particularly satisfied with that answer, but shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, seeing that you are okay, I think I'm going to hit the hay. See you in a few hours?" He asked. I nodded with a smile.

"Yeah. See you in a few hours."

As Joey got comfortable I managed to get my own seat on the other side of the plane. Sure I could just float, but the night sky looked so pretty, it was good for contemplation viewing.

_What will happen when Yugi or someone else isn't able to stop you from doing something you'll regret? Damn it Sierra stop it. If I say anything too damaging it'll mess up the timeline. I need to make my presence as unnoticeable as possible. Though, after that little stunt I pulled with Atem, I doubt he'll leave me alone once he gets his act together and realizes I didn't answer his questions. Why can't I keep my mouth sh-_

Before I could finish that self loathing thought, I was engulfed in yet another bright light. When I opened my eyes, I found myself back in my mess of a room. I booked it for the door but unfortunately it was the hallway from before instead of my own home. I sighed before parking myself back on my bed.

"So whenever Joey crashes, I'm stuck in here huh? Well might as well try to get some sleep." I say to myself with a yawn. It's nice that I've been stuck in pajamas this whole time otherwise I'd have to change before crashing myself. As I cover myself with my blankets and drift into sleep, I wonder,

"Just how much worse can this get?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is something I've been thinking about doing since this summer when I rewatched the whole show with the girls I babysit. I hope you enjoy it as currently it's a one shot until I come up with more Ideas/people actually like my shit writing style. I'm not the best at writing in first person but damn it I wanted to give this a try and so here it is. If you liked it, great! Let me know in the reviews or if you follow/favorite the story. If not, I understand, and don't be afraid to voice problems with it in the reviews either. After all I'd like to improve if I ever attempt something like this again.
> 
> Have a good day or night everyone and I may see you in chapter 2 depending on if I actually write it.


End file.
